Cuando la nieve cae
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Eric después de haber perdido sus poderes, un día nevado comienza a recordar aquello que no podía olvidar, aquello que lo atormenta día con día, sus propias decisiones lo llevaron a ello pero incluso él puede encontrar el perdón.


Disclaimer: Bueno de lo siempre X-Men **NO ME PERTENECE, **solo hago este fic con el fin de ocio y sin fines de lucro ;).

Perdón si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía, trate de corregirlo lo mejor que pude pero soy nueva en esto u.u', también si esta un poco OoC trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, en fin...¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Cuando la nieve cae…<p>

Me desperté sintiendo como un pequeño rayo de sol se asomaba por mi ventana, otro día mas, levantándome y en lo primero que pensé fue en ti, como siempre, ¿¡Que mi mente no podía pensar en alguien o algo más!

Hoy volví a mirar por la ventana para comprobar que ya no estabas ahí, recuerdo que había veces que llegabas aquí sin darte cuenta de que yo igual te observaba… y como todos los días era obvio que ya no te encontrabas ahí, con lo único que me pude encontrar fue con pequeños copos de nieve cayendo, dándome simplemente un aire de melancolía.

Deje de mirar por la ventana para ir al baño y tomar una ducha, ese día me sentía más triste o melancólico de lo normal… ¿será por la nieve? No lo sé pero lo único que quiero por el momento es despejarme. Me quite la ropa y empecé a bañarme pero en el momento en que el agua empezó a caer te recordé de nuevo, ese momento, otro de los incontables que había pasado contigo…

¿Cuántas promesas se van con el tiempo no? Porque hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos…

"_-Charles! Deja de hacer eso pareces un niño pequeño.-gritaba yo enojado y empapado de agua, ante tal comportamiento._

_-Jajaja, mi querido amigo, tienes que saber divertirte.-me contesto riendo mientras me tiraba más agua mojándome cada vez mas._

_-¿Con que así!.- termine de preguntarle para después empezarle a tirar agua, claro no era muy común de mi parte actuar así, pero era más que obvio, este comportamiento lo tendré solo con él y espero que nadie más se llegue a enterar_

_-Ya ves, jajaja, si te puedes divertir.- volvió a decirme mientras empezábamos una guerra de agua que estaba acompañada de risas…_

_-¡Para que veas! Pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie más!.- le conteste yo por que era obvio no quería que nadie se enterara_

_-Sera nuestro secreto.- me contesto sonriente mientras yo lo volvía a mojar de nuevo"_

Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios cuando llego a mi mente ese recuerdo y lo que paso después, fue antes de haberme ido, haberme ido de su lado…

"_-Por eso no quería jugar.- le dije en un tono de regaño_

_-A-Achuu.- estornudo el…pues obviamente de tanto que nos mojamos los dos nos habíamos enfermado y claro yo lo culpaba a el.- ¿por lo menos nos d-divertimos n-no?_

_-¡Aja! Ahora mira como quedaste, No tienes remedio Charles.- termine de decirle para después taparlo con una sabana y salir de su habitación"_

Después de haber terminado de recordar salí de la bañera y empecé a vestirme, camine hacia la puerta agarre mi bufanda y mi sombrero y me dispuse a salir de ahí…

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, iba caminando simplemente a donde mis pies me dirigían mientras los copos de nieve caían delicadamente sobre mi cabeza, y de nuevo no podía dejar de pensar en el… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era un trauma para mí o qué?

Siento que después de tanto tiempo nuestra historia se fue perdiendo a lo lejos, ya no encontrare tu mirada en secreto, todavía recuerdo cuando nos mirábamos desde lejos, los demás pensaban solo es una mirada pero para mí era algo más y creo y espero que para ti igual lo fuera.

Ese día, lo recuerdo muy bien…

"_Se encontraban Alex, Hank y Charles platicando, ¿de qué? la verdad no sabía muy bien y la verdad "no me importaba" eso me decía a mi mismo pero quería saber que era lo que pasaba ahí, claro que no se los iba a demostrar a ni uno de esos tres._

_Decidí asomarme un poco a la ventana, como estaban platicando en el patio supuse que no se darían cuenta, pero creo que me equivoque, en menos de que un minuto pasara tu mirada se topó con la mía, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, sabía que esa mirada estaba siendo dirigida a mí, la única que me hacía sentir así…_

_Una sonrisa sincera formo mi rostro al momento de corresponder la mirada, para después dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar, simplemente con ese roce de miradas me sentía un poco… ¿tranquilo?, o ¿feliz?, la verdad no sabía pero me sentía bien."_

Los recuerdos que tenia contigo, felices…tristes, me sentí culpable, tal vez si no te hubiera dejado todo estaría bien, todo seguiría igual, pero fue una decisión que tome, tal vez una decisión mala pero fui yo quien la eligió y si puede que no haya pensado correctamente pero en ese momento no pude ver bien que era lo que realmente yo quería y mi decisión fue la incorrecta.

Me arrepiento ahora, pero ahora es ya muy tarde, miles de preguntas llegan a mi mente siempre "_Si yo Hubiera…"_, mas él hubiera no existe, nadie puede ver lo que hubiera pasado.

Ese día en la playa cometí el peor error de mi vida… o eso es lo que pienso ahora.

"_Empecé a sentir como Moira empezaba a dispararme, ¿estaba idiota esa tipa? porque creo que era más que obvio que yo iba a poder desviarlas ¿no? Sin darme cuenta en uno de los mas intentos fallidos que ella lanzo al desviarla hice algo que no quise hacer…algo que Nunca pensé hacer…_

_Al voltearme pude ver como Charles caía por esa bala… que había terminado en el por su culpa… Fui con él y le saque la bala mi ira me cegó…_

_-¡TÚ! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto!.- le grite a Moira mientras empezaba a ahorcarla con su collar, en el fondo yo sabía que tenía la culpa pero mi orgullo no me dejaba verlo._

_-Eric… ella no tiene la culpa, tú fuiste el que lo hizo.- escuche como lo murmuraba Charles haciendo que yo dejara a Moira para dirigirme a el._

_-¡Ves!, eso es lo que quieren, hacer que peleemos entre nosotros Charles, ellos…son nuestros enemigos, es lo que los dos queremos para poder seguir.- termine de decirle para poder escuchar su respuesta._

_-Lo siento, mi querido amigo, pero eso no es verdad…-al escuchar esa frase salir de su boca un dolor en mi pecho llego de repente… un dolor inexplicable que solo sentí dos veces en mi vida…_

_Me levante y empecé a darles mi discurso a los demás era más que obvio que los humanos algún día lucharían por su raza… Es su naturaleza así que por mi parte yo quería un mundo mejor pero para nosotros los mutantes y no me importaba acabar con una raza más en el planeta…_

_Terminando les pregunte… -¿Quién está conmigo?- mire a todos a los ojos para fijarme en Raven y decirle en especial a ella- Ya no nos esconderemos.- a lo que ella empezó a caminar hacia mí para antes ir con Charles y después venir hacia mí de nuevo… Azazel, Riptide, Angel, y Mystiqe se acercaron hacia mi dándome a entender que serian los únicos que se irían conmigo._

_Sin poder evitarlo una última y triste mirada se asomo por mi rostro al ver a Charles pero de mi boca no salieron palabras, de nuevo por mi maldito orgullo… Azazel nos saco de ahí, si me sentí triste un vacio muy grande sentía en mi pecho y no era capaz de entender el porqué de eso…_

_Después de eso decidí ir por Emma pensé que ella podría llenar el vacío que Charles me había dejado, pero paso el tiempo y como era de suponerse…ella no lo lleno…"_

Con ese recuerdo no pude evitar que una silenciosa lagrima cayera por mi mejilla… era cierto siempre me torturaba con ese recuerdo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, fue mi decisión.

Voy viviendo el presente pero dentro de mí estoy en el pasado, en esos momentos que pase contigo.

Cuando nos reencontrábamos me hubiera gustado decirte tantas cosas, que ahora ya no puedo, fueron pocas las veces que te volví a ver o tal vez eso sentí yo.

Me adentre en un parque, estaba cubierto de nieve dando un paisaje que se veía realmente tranquilo, me senté en una de las bancas que había por ahí y a lo lejos pude ver dos personas sentadas jugando ajedrez, te volví a recordar… ¡Me iba a volver loco! ¿¡Por qué RAYOS SOLO PENSABA EN TI Y EN NADA NI NADIE MAS! Eran tantos mis recuerdos de ti, cuando jugábamos ajedrez si los cuento ahora, creo que no terminaría nunca…

Otra lágrima mas se volvió a asomar por mis ojos, extraño esos momentos, extraño su sonrisa, extraño sus miradas, extraño sus ojos…pero más que nada lo extraño a Él.

Tal vez nunca entendí bien lo que eras para mí hasta hoy, Nunca estuve cuando me necesitabas, no te escuche y te descuide pero como ya dije, no me di cuenta que te amaba… Y es que ya no encuentro ni una solo razón para seguir sin ti.

Aun no entiendo bien lo que paso, como fue que me cambiaste la vida.

Mientras la nieve cae sigo pensando en ti y un recuerdo triste y a la vez feliz me vino a la mente…

"_Vi como su mirada era una tranquila, me miraba como siempre solo que ahora se encontraba sentado en aquella silla y sin decirme nada…_

_-¿¡Porque!.- le grite sin saber yo mismo el porqué…_

_-¿Por qué qué?.- me devolvió la pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos_

_-¿Por qué…por qué te comportas así! ¡Yo fui el que te dejo así! ¿¡No lo entiendes!-le grite, simplemente explote y lo que quería era ya terminar con la relación que tenia con él para no torturarme mas. _

_-Porque me habría de comportar de otra manera, al gritarte no lograría caminar de nuevo, ¿o si?- me dijo de nuevo tan tranquilo que lo único que hizo fue que me enojara mas y no supe el por qué._

_-¡Entiende! Tu y yo somos solo enemigos. Fue tu decisión Charles, no te entiendo fuiste un tonto al no haber querido irte conmigo.- conteste gritándole, tal vez eso no era lo que yo quería decir, en ese momento yo quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía pero no pude…_

_-¿Fue MI decisión?,¿o fue la tuya Eric? o no tal vez fue decisión de los dos.-me decía con un tono realmente triste esas palabras realmente me habían dejado sorprendido y sin saber que decir._

_-Yo…- no podía articular ninguna respuesta mi mente se había quedado en blanco_

_-Nada de lo que me digas me podrá robar el sentimiento que aquí tengo por ti no se acabara jamás Eric, para mi sigues siendo mi amigo, lo que siento es verdadero y por eso no te olvidare jamás.- cuando Charles termino de decir esa frase me sonrió yo no entendía a ese hombre ¿por qué era así de sincero, así de inocente?_

_-¿Por qué me dices eso? Yo me odiaría si fuera tu.- le respondí mientras mi rostro miro hacia el suelo _

_-Te lo digo porque es la verdad, mi querido amigo, yo no te podría odiar.- me sentí alegre al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca pero lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta y antes de empezar a caminar voltee a verlo para darle una pequeña sonrisa y de ahí me marché…"_

Estos recuerdos me están matando, espero que donde quiera que estés sepas que nunca te dejare de amar. Cuando cierro mis ojos, siempre estás ahí, cada lugar que recorro tiene contigo que ver. No puedo seguir así, porque ya sé que no volverás.

Cuando te dije adiós…esa vez nada quedo entre los dos, recuerdo que fue un día como este, cuando la nieve caía… y te fuiste y me fui yo y nadie de los dos se atrevió a pedir perdón, se que lloraste lo note en tus ojos, y yo igual llore…pero no quise que nadie se diera cuenta. Entre nosotros solo quedo un dolor, nuestro sol y este amor.

Una lagrima más, y otra y después otra más empezaron a salir de mis ojos para posarse en mis mejillas, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué todo tuvo que ser así? Pero yo fui el que tuvo la culpa de todo.

Me levante y empecé a caminar a un lugar muy conocido por cualquiera me tarde un poco en llegar, estaba un poco lejos pero aun así no me importo, yo quería estar ahí…

Al llegar frente a mis ojos se encontraba escrito en una piedra… "_Profesor Charles Xavier"_, claro era el lugar donde te habían enterrado… tu tumba. Un último recuerdo se asomo por mi mente, el día de tu muerte...

No hay mucho que decir Jean fue la que te hizo esto, tu ultima sonrisa fue la que me dedicaste a mí, yo no paraba de gritar, no quería ver eso, no aceptaba que estabas a punto de morir…

Me deje caer de rodillas ya no aguantaba más y empecé a llorar a sacarlo todo…

-Lo siento Charles, fui un idiota, perdóname, yo lo siento, se que ya es tarde pero por favor me arrepiento de haber dejado, Lo siento.-dije casi gritando mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de mis mejillas.- Pienso que es tarde para hablar lo sé, pienso que es inútil esperar y que me quieras perdonar, pero enserio ¡Perdóname!

Las lagrimas no dejaban de salir realmente me sentía culpable, quería decirle todo lo que alguna vez no tuve el valor para decirle…

-Mis sueños nunca ocuparon el lugar de amarte a ti, Todo estaba bien cuando estabas a mi lado. Hoy tengo que seguir a pesar de este dolor, creo que ya es inútil pensar que un día volverás, esta soledad me mata cada día más, como quisiera estar junto a ti, decirte, cuanto lo siento, que fui completo idiota, siempre serás la persona más importante para mi. Si me odias te entendería porque tendrías razón en hacerlo pero solo te pido que…me perdones…

Al decir eso, el viento empezó a soplar un poco más fuerte, haciendo que mi sombrero volara lejos…

_-"Yo ya te perdone mi querido amigo, recuerda que dije que nunca te podría odiar, ahora perdónate tu".- _

Fue casi un murmullo pero sabía que era la voz de él…de Charles de la única persona que supo apoyarme cuando yo lo necesitaba…

-¿Cuánto tiempo esperare para poder estar contigo otra vez?.- trate de preguntarle para esperar una respuesta.

-_"No lo sé, pero no dudes que nos reencontraremos una vez más…".- fue lo que él me contesto haciendo que yo pusiera una sonrisa de melancolía_

_-_Te amo, nunca lo olvides.- dije para tomar mi sombrero que se había caído por el viento y secándome las lágrimas me di la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado.

-"_Yo igual te amo Eric".-eso fue lo que alcance a escuchar…_

Descubriré donde estas, siempre estaré esperando porque yo se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Aún si en esta vida nuestro amor no se pudo lograr estoy seguro que en otro si será, por ahora solo te pido que me cuides y que siempre estés conmigo…

Cuando la nieve cae volví a escuchar tu voz, en un día como este será nuestro ansiado reencuentro Charles, ahora…tengo un nuevo recuerdo contigo.

"Fin"

* * *

><p>Ya saben comentarios, críticas constructivas xD y tomatazos son bien aceptados, de los errores se aprenden.<p> 


End file.
